The invention relates generally to reinforced articles and a method of making the same.
Various processes for embedding reinforcing fibers in a matrix material are known.
In this connection, it will be understood that the term "fibers" as used throughout the description and the claims includes wires, filaments, whiskers and the like as well as fibers.
There is already known a process for the production of articles and semi-finished products from composite materials wherein the final composite material consists of a metallic matrix and reinforcing elements in the form of fibers, bands or foils embedded at least at spaced locations throughout the matrix. Here, the reinforcing elements are first coated with the metal which is to form the matrix, and then the cooled elements are arranged on a mold part to form an assembly and the assembly is heated for a short period of time until melting occurs at the points of mutual contact. The heating is effected using conventional electric resistance welding techniques where the electric current directly flows through the assembly. The assembly may be subjected to compression during the heating operation so as to increase the density of the assembly. In addition to this, it is also known to subsequently use extrusion presses for the shaping of the assembly into a composite article, as set forth, for instance, in the German publication 2,147,735.
The known processes, however, possess a rather severe disadvantage. Thus, for the high strength of the reinforcing fibers to be fully utilized, it is necessary to use time-consuming and expensive processing steps, prior to forming the assembly, for coating the reinforcing fibers with the material which is to serve as a matrix in the composite article.